


Rotten Tomatoes

by Crapstiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Laith, M/M, but mentions of self harm, klance, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapstiel/pseuds/Crapstiel
Summary: Keith, a promising businessman,Lance, a not-so-promising cashier.





	Rotten Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I take [prompts](https://tadofno.tumblr.com/post/173907281212/prompts) on my Tumblr! feel free to ask away there, I'll be posting them on here.

-Keith-

Good god, could lectures be more boring?

I was sitting in my second class; Ornithology. I don't even know why I signed up, but I did.

I guess the girl asked me while I was passing by her booth in the college auditorium. She kinda yelled: "Hey! You look like you'd be interested!" I tried to pretend that she wasn't talking to me, but she persisted. "You! Do you want to sign up for an elective class for ornithology? We still have a few spots left in the second semester!" I turned around and became pink with embarrassment. I don't talk to people because I think it's just a waste of my time. So when someone you don't know yells at you from across the room you kinda flip your shit. What was I supposed to say? I never took a class on rejection...

I accepted. Goddammit, why'd I do that? I don't give a flying fuck about birds. But here I am, sat in the prestigious school of business, listening to a lecture about birds.

Hours later I'm back in my condominium with my brother Shiro. He's not biologically my brother, but we've known each other for a while.  
Shiro's the only person I'll willingly talk to without a need to. He's taught me some pretty important people skills, but I still can't seem to use them when a time of need occurs.

\----

"Keith! You have an important document due tomorrow at work, right?" Shiro yells at me from across the house.  
"Sadly, yes. But I've finished it so I'm fine... thanks." I replied. I still can't do the 'thank yous' properly. They just don't feel right whenever I use them.

You may think I have issues, but I really just don't enjoy conversation. I tend to enjoy having a good book in hand more. I will talk when it's necessary, like when a coworker asks a question or I'm applying for a job. But otherwise, I steer clear of talkative people.

"KEITH KOGANE! Finish your essay! It does NOT look done on this shared doc."  
"S-sorry Shiro... I'm working on it now. You don't need to be such a dad, y'know."

\-------------------------------

-Lance-

Today was slow.

Nobody was even bothering to come buy ripe, fresh, and delicious tomatoes? I can almost guarantee you that Wal-Mart does not sell those. Sure, we do have a few rotten tomatoes every once in a while... but that doesn't change the quality of the store?

Garrett groceries is really just a hobby. I can't seem to land a normal job so this is what I settle with. Don't get me wrong, I love it here! But I refuse to let Hunk's parents pay me. I need to make cash, but not from my best friend's parent's business.

It's always been my dream to own a farm of some sort, but my parents always told me that that's not how to make money. We owned a few chicken when I was growing up in Cuba, but other than that, I've never gotten very close to anything similar to a farm.

When I grew up with the chickens we all had shifts to feed them. 'We' referring to all of my siblings. I have six including me. In order from oldest to youngest it's Ben, Sofía, Me, Juliette, Nia, And Lillian. We have a family full of girls which is super aggravating.  
Since Ben and I were the only guys in the family,(besides Papá) we were pretty close. But since he's 7 years older than me we only had a minimal amount of years together.

My siblings all have very distinct personalities, Ben is very caring. He does nothing but care for other people... seriously though, he's a nurse.  
Sofía is super energetic, she doesn't do anything that interesting for a job though. Since she just recently got out of college she's still looking for a permanent job. She went to WSB (Washington's prestigious school of business) and is currently looking for a firm to work at.  
I'm only 20 and from what you've heard, I haven't been up to much. I go to Washington state community college, which sounds really bland, but it's huge! Everyone from around the state with average GPAs usually come here.  
Juliette is a junior in high school. She's SUUPER Emo though. I honestly thought that was phase we all go through in 7th grade? But apparently not. Juliette has an amazing voice though. When ever she grows out of this phase, I hope she goes into singing, because she would definitely have something going for her.  
Nia is my favorite. I know, I'm not supposed to pick favorites but she never went through that phase? She's always upbeat and she's super smart. She's the brains of the family, by far and helped me with my homework when I was struggling in high school.  
Lillian, my youngest sibling is still amazing though. She gets ten points for being the youngest. Although being the youngest isn't always bad, you get left out of a lot of things. Since she's a "sparkling" 5th grader she's always bouncing around the house.

Mamá and Papá are different stories. They're extremely strict. I guess thats what raising six children does to you. Ben definitely got his kind heart from Mamá though. She would probably take in a stray child without a second thought. (Maybe that's where Juliette came from.) Papá is caring too but not in the same way. When I told my family that I was bi they were all proud of me except for Papá. I was disappointed but I guess I have to accept that some people were raised differently.

Back to grocery stores; I hope to own one on the future. But not something like Publix, Safeway, Kroger or Ingles... something like Garrett's Groceries. They're fresh and homegrown.  
The customers we get here are also always interesting. Most are vegan or vegetarian... some are just really picky with their foods. But my favorite are the ones who come in for the chips. Why would you come into a COMPLETELY organic store to buy our only processed product? I guess the prices are really cheap... but still! No excuses, buy some tomatoes too.

Ages:

Ben: 27  
Sofía: 22  
Lance: 20  
Juliette: 17  
Nia: 14  
Lillian: 10  
Keith: 20  
Pidge: 16  
Hunk: 21  
Shiro: 6 (26. (leap year, duh))  
Allura: 25

\---------------------------------

-Lance-

"PIDGE!"

"What?" She replies sluggishly.

"Rotten tomatoes." I say as I point to the front of the produce section.

"So... what're you going to do about it?"

"Well... the question was really what're you gonna do about it." I say to Pidge.

"Haha, No. You saw it, its your problem." She says as she walks out of checkout section to the back room.

"Can I leave it for Hunk?" I yell to her.

"NO! Good lord, Lance! Just take the tomatoes and bring them to the basement."

"But they're so... gooey. I don't wanna touch em'. Piiiidge, please?"

"Godammit, I'm not gonna get out of this one, am I?"

"Nope."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine."

\----

Sitting at the checkout was the best and the worst job. You don't have to do any manual labor but, with such small store you never have anything to do.  
Hunk and I had made a game. Since the checkout system was just two cash registers on a big counter, we could track each others progress. Who ever got the most customers in a month won absolutely no duties for the next week. They still handle the checkout, but they never have to get up to do anything. In such a fresh market there were always things rotting. Fresh food tastes the best, but rots the fastest. So for that one week you could always yell and make someone else do the dirty work, I'm majorly milking my last win, stretching out a solid two weeks so far. I always got the ladies. Girls always came up to my register. They couldn't help it, especially if I do my signature wink.  
Hunk always gets all the middle age to old ladies. He just has that look about him. You just know at first glance that he'll give you the best hug.  
Right now, Hunk is winning. But, Hunk and his family are vacationing for the weekend so I have the whole weekend to get ahead.

\----

The bell makes the little 'ding' that it does when someone enters, and I immediately phase back into reality. What a nap.  
A boy with a raven black mullet walks in. He's wearing a button up and tie. He's not our normal customer. Usually we get middle aged moms shopping for their kids. But never guys my age. When he finally checks out he hands me a pre-made Cesar salad, some salt and vinegar chips, and a water.  
He hands me his card so I can swipe it.  
I swipe it and a loud BEEP comes from the machine - not good.  
Another swipe, BEEP.  
Swipe, BEEP.  
Swipe, BEEP.  
Swipe, BEEP, swipe, BEEP  
Swipe, swipe, swipe, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
Nothing.  
"Sorry dude, looks like you've run out of money on you debit card. Do you have cash?"  
As soon as I say it, he hands me a twenty dollar bill and walks off.  
Does he even want his seven dollars and eighty-six cents back? Oh well. I check to make sure he didn't leave his card with me either, but he took it.  
"That was strange."

"Good god! You freaking scared me." I reply to Pidge.

"What do you think was his problem?" She asked.

"Probably just super socially awkward." I said kinda defensively.

"Oh my god! Do you like him??" She asks me, after she hears my tone about the last question.

"No! He literally gave me a bad debit card and then ran off! Why would I like him?" A small blush appearing on my face.

"Ha! Oh my god! You so do!" She says.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Shoot, I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" I say sadly.

"Nope!" She says joyfully, as she basically skips into the next room.

\-----------------------------

-Lance-

What a wonderful Sunday.

I'm kidding, it sucks.

Nothing happens on Sunday. I'm here all alone, 'cause Pidge is off go-carting with her brother, Matt. It's also Sunday morning, which means church. Is literally everyone Christian? Or am I forgetting about other religions that go specific places on Sunday morning?  
Oh well.

\----

The small sound from the doorbell takes me out of my mindless scrolling through Tumblr.  
There he is again, the mullet and all. Hopefully he's not just picking up chips and a salad this time.

As he walks up to the cash register, I remember the debit card incident yesterday.  
"Hey man, you put more money on your card?" I ask. But he's completely caught off guard, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  
"Uh... I... um... yeah-y... well, um... yes?" He answers with uncertainty, by this time he's the color of a strawberry.  
"Oh, hey man, just hand it over and I'll check." I quickly say back with a reassuring smile.  
As I swipe it, the computer flashes green with the acceptance of the card. What a relief.  
"Here's your card." I say as I hand him back his card.  
Why he bought chips, a Cesar salad, and a water, again is beyond me. Whatever floats your boat, man.

\---

For the past few months, mullet has come in almost everyday. From what I've seen, he has Thursday's off.  
He doesn't stop to make me laugh every time I try to talk to him. Pidge has told me to stop picking on him, but I don't really consider it annoying.

-Keith-

God, he's so annoying. Could he leave me alone for maybe, I don't know, twelve seconds when checking out?

-Lance-

Honestly though! I only ask him a simple question whenever he comes up to the register, but every time, he blushes and stutters and... oh god.

-Keith-

Every time! Every motherfucking time. He can't seem to stop laughing when I blush and stutter after he asks me the simplest question.

-Lance-

Oh shit.

-Pidge-

And this is the exact moment Lance realized he was gay, very, very gay.

-Lance-

"Pidge, Hunk? Can you come here... please?"

"Please? Your really pushing it now, Lance. What do you want?" Pidge asks playfully.

"Wait till Hunk's here and I'll tell you."

"That's no fun, I wanna know now... please?" She bursts out into laughter. Hunk then comes running out of the back room.

"Oh my god. You must have done something terrible to make her laugh that hard. What'd you do? Are you ok? How bad is it?" Hunk asks, genuinely worried.

"Oh, no. She was mocking me." I give the evil eye to Pidge and then continue. "I believe I need to confess... I'M BI!" I yell. I tend to yell when I get worried too. "Oh, well yeah. Sorry I yelled?" I say hoping that Pidge will overlook it. Besides, I did just admit I'm like, partly gay, she'll flip.  
"OHO MY GOD! LANCE ADMITS IT!" Pidge yells as she runs around the back of the store.

"It's great that you came to terms with you sexuality, Lance. Congrats." Hunk says as he pats me on the back, and walks back into the storage room.

"Pidge, you can stop running around the store now, it's over. Besides, you might scare away the customers." I say.

"What customers?" Pidge yells from the front of the store.

"Ooooooh!" Hunk, Pidge, and I say, all in unison.

"Solid burn, man. But don't say it around my parents." Hunk says still chuckling.

God, I love this store.

-Keith-

Shiro thinks I like him, he's wrong. 'Lance' the cashier at Garrett's Groceries is an annoying, rambunctious, energetic, and crazy fuck boy. If he starts flirting with me, I think I'll flip my shit. He's gorgeous, I'll give him that, but that doesn't change his qualities. If he would just leave me alone, and let me buy my lunch in peace, maybe I wouldn't be so angry. But no. Apparently it takes all his will to just restrain himself and say 'hi.'

-Lance-

"So Lance... who brought you to this conclusion?" Pidge asks, smirking.

"Shut up, Pidge." I say, starting to blush.

"Is it mysterious mullet? Cause I think it's mysterious mullet." Pidge says, with a shit-eating grin now spreading across her face.

"The dude with the button up and dress pants?" Hunk asks.

"Yes, Hunk." I respond, tiredly.

"HA! Knew it! Knew it, knew it, knew it!" Pidge repeats, over and over again.

"Ok, can I heat up my pizza in peace please?" I say, hoping Pidge will let me have the staff room to myself.

"No, but now I'll just sit in silence, playing my nerdy video game." Pidge says.

"Did you just describe yourself as neRDY?" I almost yell.

"Oh no..." Pidge almost gets halfway through with her sentence then gets cut off by me repeating all the times Pidge has said; 'Nerdy is not a word you would use to describe me.'

\-----------------------------------------------

Trigger warning

-Lance-

Heck, I don't know anything about baby formula, why am I being asked about it?

"So, should I get this one or this one? I'm not sure which one will be better for the baby." A completely flustered dad says with his baby attached to his front.

"Sorry sir, I'll go and get someone who knows... HUNK." I tell the poor dad.

"Yes, Lance? What do I have to do?" Hunk says, tiredly.

"I can't help this guy out I don't know anything about babies... help?"

"Fine. Hello sir, how can I help you out toda..." I slowly zone out because a certain mullet has just walked in through the newly installed glass doors.

I scoot over to Hunk's cash register and wait. As he brings over his usual meal and takes out his card, I remember a conversation I had with Pidge earlier that morning.  
"Hey mullet, what's your name?"

"Keith, why do you ask?" I have to add that he stopped stuttering a lot about a month ago.

"I dunno, I was just wondering what our most loyal customer's name was."

"Oh, heh... I'm the customer that comes in here most often?" He asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, ha..." I say as his usual white button up's sleeves ride up. I see numerous thin scars tracing horizontally on his wrists.  
"K...Keith?" I say slightly quieter.

"Yeah?" He says focused on something completely different.

"Are those... scars on your wrists?"

He's focused on me now. He stares at me with true horror then grabs his card and basically runs out of the store.

"Dude, what did you say?" Hunk asks, as if he hadn't just witnessed the whole scene.

"N...nothing" I say in disbelief, did those words just come out of my mouth? how could I have been that inconsiderate? Damn, I'm screwed.

-Keith-

Wasn't it some unspoken rule to not mention them if you see them? I'm just a normal customer, not your friend or relative, you don't need to know about my life.  
"DAMMIT" I scream because Shiro's not home. I burst into tears, "shit."

\------------------------------

-Lance-

Twelve o'clock sharp. No sign of Keith anywhere. I feel terrible. I'm pretty sure it's an unspoken rule. I'm not supposed to mention them! But I did, why? Shit, I honestly don't know man. I'm just aimlessly pining, I don't need to get involved with his life. Why must I mess everything up? 

"Stop sulking and help set up shop." Pidge says, coming out of the back room.

"But I fucked up!" I whined.

"Wow, you never curse, you must have messed some shit up, buddy." Pidge responds.

"PIDGE! You are not allowed to say that, you're too little!" Hunk yells from the back room.  
"Besides, my parents are here. Don't get yourself fired."

"Fine, but just this time." Pidge says.

-Keith-

The Cesar salads at Ingles aren't half as good as the ones at Garrett Groceries. I want to go back, but I don't want to see Lance. I feel violated, like someone looked through my personal file.  
I went through a hard time in my life, having dead parents isn't easy, y'know. Shiro became my buddy and so I started looking up more often.  
Shiro dragged me out of my thoughts.  
"Keith? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You stopped stuttering, why is that?"

"I've been talking more often."

"Is it one of your classes?"

"Sadly, no. A chatty cashier."

"Oh, Lance. I forgot. I need to pay a visit there sometime."

"Uh... n-no you don't."

"What did you do..." Shiro said, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't do anything. It was all him."

"You guys KISSED?"

"OH! No, no no no. No." I can feel a blush rising on my cheeks... I am not in the mood for romantic feeling right now.

"You can't stop me, I'm going."

"God, fine, just please don't talk to lance please."

"No promises."

I roll my eyes at him and retreat to my room.

\----

-Lance-

I'd gone off to the gym. Nice thing about volunteering to help is that you don't really have any responsibility, I can just leave if I want to.  
I was signing in when I saw a familiar hairdo. Oh. No.  
Since I apparently don't have control over my own legs, I walked right over to the area Keith was in.  
"Hey man..." I said before I could stop myself.  
He decided to ignore me.  
"Look man, I'm really sorry, ok?

"No, not ok." He responded to my surprise.

"Wha--" I said before I was cut of by Keith.

"Lance, I hate talking to people, I would think you would know that because apparently you think you can just ask about anything. Get this Lance, I don't know you and you definitely don't know me, so leave me alone."

I'm speechless, I open my mouth then close itcbefore turning around and leaving.

-Keith-

"Oh my god, Keith. That was so extra, what did he do?" Shiro asks now walking over to me from across the gym.  
Instead of speaking I turn my wrists over and show him my scars.  
"Oh, he asked about them, didn't he."  
I nod before collecting my stuff and walking towards the door. 

\-------------------------------------

-Keith-

"Keith, that was harsh." Shiro says

"Yeah I know, but he hurt my feelings" I respond.

"You should apologize."

"He'll know it isn't sincere."

"Well at least you tried."

"Fine."

-Lance-

"You still in withdrawal, Lance?" Pidge asks, a smirk on her face.

I nod sullenly, putting my head on the counter. I look up at the familiar sound of the doorbell.  
The mullet, He's back. He takes his normal items and comes up to the counter, pausing a second to make eye contact the speaks:

"Look, I'm sorry, I know that I was mean, but you deserve it. But Shiro said I have to do this, so here;" He says pointing at his mouth which is now plastered with the cheesiest grin you've ever seen.

"Oh, um... thanks?"

"And...?" Keith says.

"Sorry."

"There you go." Keith says and walks out of the store.

\----

The ding of the bell alerts me that I may have to do my job soon. I come out to see a guy standing at the counter. Shakily, I walk forward.  
He's really buff, and his haircut makes him even more intimidating. How does he get that tuft of hair so white?

"How... c-can I help you?" I say quietly.

"Lance, right?" He then replies excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner this Friday!"

"Sorry, how do I know you?" I ask.

"Oh! I'm Keith's friend!"

"I... uh, ok?"

"I'm also his roommate. You know where he lives, right?" He asks, like I'd know.

"No..." I respond. He was only my favorite customer...

"Oh... well anyway, it's *insert address here,* Friday night, 7 o'clock! Don't be late."

"You sure Keith'll want me there?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ok... if you say so."

He smiles before he leaves.

"Did you catch his address? Cause if not, I wrote it down here." Pidge says, peeking her head out from the back room.

"Christ, Pidge, less stalker-y next time, maybe?"

\--------------------------------

-Keith-

Pissed. I'm so pissed. I didn't want to say sorry. Why did I say sorry?  
My boss, Zarkon, isn't making things easier either. He's constantly telling me to come to the work parties he puts together. I don't want to increase my social life but today he was talking about our latest party. It wasn't supposedly very interesting but apparently his son, Lotor proposed to his girlfriend.  
Zarkon's always going on about his great wife, Honerva too.  
I don't get it. What's the whole thing about girls? What's so great about them? I'm not saying they're lower class citizens, they can make great friends... but sexually? never.  
I'm gay. I'll just say it. Guys are hilarious and... straight. It sucks, why (again) they like girls romantically, is beyond me... so? Like me? Show me affection, evidently I need it.  
Lately Zarkon has been telling everyone in the office (that doesn't come to the parties) to come bring their girlfriends and wives to the new parties.  
Have I mentioned that everyone in the office is male? To be precise, CisHet. (Cisgender and heterosexual) I would tell you Zarkon was super homophobic, but that's plainly obvious. I guess he thought I liked girls... boy was he wrong.

(Get ready to cue your Zarkon voice)

"Keith, my main man." Zarkon says, walking up behind me.

"Oh, hello boss." I respond very shakily.

"I've already told you! Call me Zarkon, man." I don't like how he says 'man' that's what Lance says.

"R-right." I say, nodding my head and walking off to my cubicle.

"Keith! Don't forget! There's a party this Friday! Bring your girlfriend. And if you don't have one, pick up one off the streets! It's always good when you outsmart them. Comes in handy later too." He says and then winks at me. I shudder. That was terrible and gross... and it's also a little hilarious: his wife, Honerva, she's world class smart. She came from Ireland when she was 18, she was one of the smartest scientists there. So obviously Zarkon's the dumb one in this situation.

\----

-Lance-

"He'll never like me Pidge!" I say exasperatedly.

"Do you ever shut up? Damn." Pidge responds. She has a point. I've said about thirty different variations of that sentence today.

"Sorry." I say.

"Oh shit dude! I didn't mean to make you that upset! 'Sorry'... that's quite a step." Pidge responds quickly, maybe she's worried I'll cry.

"It's ok... I guess I'll just never get him. I just need to give up." I say walking into the back room.

"Oh shit..." Pidge mumbles under her breath. 

\-------------------------------

-Keith-

"Why is the table set? And why is it set for three?" I ask because Shiro never, I mean never, sets the table.

"We're having guests! Or guest..." he says then trailing off into some completely different thought process.

"Who?" We literally have never had guests before.

"You'll find out when they get here!" He says, almost squeaking.

"Well no shit Sherlock, of course I'll know who they are once they get here."

"Stop pouting and make a salad." He says before walking into our small kitchen.

-Lance-

Their doorbell makes a soft ding. It's killing me, what if Keith has been trying to make Shiro stop and really doesn't want me to come over? Dang, can't everything just be simple?  
I brought a massive Cesar salad from the store, hopefully that'll make him happy.

The door flies open and the first thing I see is Shiro in his apron grinning wildly. The second thing? A not so happy, not so grinning, Keith.  
Grinning? Not close. Scowling? Getting there. I-want-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-eye? Bingo.  
Keith immediately grabs Shiro and bolts to the back of their apartment. I can hear muffled screams of hatred coming from behind that door. Jesus, Keith must be pissed.

Once they emerged from the room, we (meaning Shiro and I) exchanged a greeting and sat down at the table.

"So, how long have you been working at the Garrett's shop?" Shiro asks, completely breaking the silence.

"Oh! I'm coming up on a three year mark!" I say, grin probably stretching to my ears.  
It's definitely one of the best parts of my life, working with Pidge, Hunk, Rosita (Hunk's mom), and Jared (Hunk's dad.)  
I can't describe how grateful I am to have their company. I can't be happier with my situation, I'm just not sure I'm ready to leave anytime soon.

"Keith, pass me the salad?" Shiro asks, pointing to our now mixed, homemade and store bought Cesar salad.  
Keith then looks at the salad and nudges it about 4 inches in Shiro's direction.

"Keith. Do I need to pull you aside and talk to you about your behavior, young man?" Shiro says. Without a blink of an eye Keith then blurts out:

"No! N-n-nooo-o." And blushes buckets.  
He stopped stuttering a couple of weeks ago, so to hear him stutter now? Oh god... I think I'm blushing too?  
As I think that, I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Yeah, I'm blushing.  
Without another word, Keith shoots up out of his chair and runs into the room he pulled Shiro into earlier.

"Did I do something?" I worriedly ask.

"Anger issues. I'll go talk to hi--"

"It's fine, I will. I probably caused this, so maybe I can stop it." I say, cutting Shiro off mid sentence. I realize after saying that that it makes no sense but my will to make things right is overriding my thought process.

"Ok... have fun?" Shiro says before chuckling to himself.

-Keith-

Shiro's knocking at the door like I'm going to answer it. Today sucks. Tears are rolling down my face at an alarming speed, I didn't know I had this much pent up emotion. I then look down at my wrists. I don't ever want to do that again, and I'm so sorry that I did, but why am I crying?  
At that moment the door opens, but Shiro's not in the doorway, Lance is.

"What do you want?" I ask without hesitation.

"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry?" He responds, now walking towards me.

-Lance-

I feel so bad. I wasn't supposed to intrude on his moment. I'm seeing him when he's weak.

"Is... is there anything I can do?" Before I leave, I want to know.

"Anything you can do? ANYTHING YOU CAN DO? What the hell, Lance? You're just a cashier at some fucking grocery store! Why would you even fucking care? It astounds me that you even showed up tonight." He yells, now starting to cry even harder (is that possible?)  
Without second thought, I walk over and sit on the bed next to him. I have multiple siblings, which means I get to comfort them constantly. I know Keith isn't the same, but I have brotherly instincts, I need to comfort him now.  
Without a second thought I reach over and hug him with all my might.

"I... e... hmm." Keith quietly mumbles into my now wet shoulder.  
I've noticed that I've started crying too. I'm not hysterically sobbing like Keith, mine is a silent cry, but I know I'm making a wet spot on Keith's shoulder. Oh well... I'm sure he'll live.

\----

After our little episode, we carried on with a peaceful dinner. Shiro attempted to make conversation but failed every time. Me and Keith silently chuckled to ourselves.

Not such a bad evening after all.

\----------------------------------

-Lance-

Everything is back to normal. Keith comes in daily, we have short conversations, but that's fine. Pidge doesn't hesitate to remind me that I'm a literal Christmas tree when I'm around him, (for the pining, and apparently, I light up when he talks.)

\----

The door creaks and dings when it opens now, we really need to get that fixed, it sounds horrible. The not so horrible part of the door though? The person walking through it: Keith.  
As he brings up his usual to the counter, I notice that today he bought a cucumber too?

"Why the cucumber?" I ask with suspicion.

"Need to spice things up once in awhile." He answers back, smirking.

"You know I've always wanted to own a farm?" I then say, completely out of the blue.

"Wait, What kind of answer was that?" He asks almost completely caught off guard.

"I'm keeping the conversation going, you might want to take notes. Now, when I get the money, and graduate, I want to move to somewhere remote, like Wyoming, and buy a farm. Maybe we- I'll buy in nine mile road, and live by the Native American petroglyphs from decades before. I'll own cows, pigs, chickens, goats, and everything in between. Maybe I'll meet a nice guy or girl and live a life, adopt or have kids and teach them how to tend for animals and crops and gardens. Well live off of mostly our own food, own a little grocery store- or farmers market! We'll call it something that'll catch the consumers eye... man, it'll be glorious, having friends over for completely organic meals... I can't wait, I mean, it's pretty realistic?" Damn, I can talk a lot...  
After stunned silence and probably information overload, Keith finally speaks.

"Wait... a girl or a guy?"

"Yeah... it's called Bisexual? I thought you'd know, being gay yourself."

“I... hey! How’d you know I was gay?" He says, completely bewildered.

"Pure guessing at this point, but hey! You you proved me righ-" luckily, before I could get snarky, Keith leaned over the counter, grabbed me by the collar of my jacket, and smashed our lips together. It was hard, but I’m pretty convinced he’s never kissed anyone else before, so I’ll take it.

*clAp ClAp cLaP* "You finally did it, took long enoug-" Hunk pulled Pidge right back into the room she came from.  
There were a few muffled swears and yells and then all was quiet.

\----------------------------

-Keith-

Three years? We kinda knew our relationship was dependable when we bought the ranch. We have Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro over whenever they're around, and we have a MASSIVE market. All of our food here is organic, of course. Our Cesar salads are best selling (for our standards) I make them all in mass, it's pretty tiring.  
Our store catches the eye, with our massive Hollywood style letters spelling out "Fresh KoClain" we have people form all over. It's almost hilarious how fast our huckleberries sell out as soon as they're put out. Lance makes crack-good turnovers and pies out of them too.  
Our animals consist of; Cows, pigs, goats, chickens (in a Voltron themed coop (everyone's favorite kids show, I know)). and a single horse.

-Lance-

I never could've imagined my actual dream coming true, it's incredible! Especially because I have Keith. I would've never met him if it weren't for the Garrett's grocery store. I'm lucky for them too. Hunks mom is always texting me on new recipes she's tried out that she thinks will work great in our stores. We're kind of a joint market, off of the Garrett's of course, they advertise ours (even though Ms. Garrett wasn't too keen on the name. I told her I was just like theirs, just with two different last names). I also wanted to note that we don't have children except for my my prized horse, Narti, who I love and care for.

Overall, it's a good life, just don't mind the rotten tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago on Wattpad, but whatever...


End file.
